Até que enfim
by Bruna Andrade
Summary: SPOILER HP6  Ron e Lilá estão namorando, Hermione se afastando. O que pode surgir de uma simples conversa e uma tarde animadora ?              Fanfic R/Hr


Enigma do Prícipe

Capítulo 1 - Só por um tempo.

Estava completamente escuro no quarto dos meninos e Rony estava acordado pensativo com os olhos estava apenas refletindo sobre seu namoro com Lilá Brown, a garota que o tinha beijado depois de sua vitória em um jogo de estava muito confuso sobre os dois, ele não estava tão feliz quanto uma pessoa fica quando namora pela primeira vez, agora ele estava pensando em Harry e melhores amigos, Rony,agora, parecia melhor amigo dos amigos de Lilá, de tanto tempo que ficava com sentia falta de jogar xadrez com Harry, e de discutir com Hermione sobre fazer seus deveres e se esforçar para passar nas N.O.M. esse pensamente, Rony deu uma risada abafada com uma das mãos na nuca, mas ele estava ao mesmo tempo triste, porque toda a vez que se aproximava de Hermione, ela se afastava, como de ele fosse uma basilísco pronto para matá-la.

Rony não tinha sono nenhum, só pensava em Hermione e como ela estava diferente por dois : ela estava muito mais bonita que nos anos anteriores, ela, agora se arrumava melhor e até colocava maquiagem, mas não mais...ele não encontrava a palavra, ou só estava um pouco contrangido pela palavra que finalmente admitiu, Hermione estava..."sexy", ele deu outra risada depois de um tempo refletindo, resolveu ir até a Sala Comunal, ele saiu do quarto distraído, até que olhou para o sofá que ficava de costas pra ele e deparou com um pessoa sentada nele, mas com uma garota, e só pelos cabelos e pelo objeto que estava segurando, um livro, ele já sabia quem Hermione, ela estava lendo, sempre com o seu jeito lembrou de como gostava de ver Hermione lendo, ela ficava graciosa, distraída, fora do mundo real.

Ele resolveu ir se sentar, estava nervoso, pois Hermione não trocava nenhuma palavra com ele desde o dia em Lilá o foi se aproximando em silêncio para que ela não o visse e logo se sentou em uma das poltronas vermelho o olhou assustada e logo abaixou seus olhos de novo para tentar ler novamente seu livro e evitar encontrar os olhos azuis e perfeitos de tomou iniciativa e com uma voz meio rouca pigarreou:

- Porque está acordada essa hora ?

Hermione fez uma expressão de quem estava meio irritada e ao mesmo tempo com vontade de chorar, ela tentou esconder mais o rosto para que ele não a visse chorando, mas Rony percebeu, pois ela repetidamente levava a mão no rosto para secar as lágrimas.

- Hermione...você não precisa esconder, dá pra ver que está chorando. - disse Rony com abaixando a cabeça para tentar ver os olhos castanhos êncio total, e mais uma vez ele o quebrou. - Porque não me diz porque ?

De repente Hermione se irrita mais ainda e então ela serra os dente e depois responde com uma voz rouca:

- Por nada... -

- Mas ninguém chora por nada Hermione...ou você não quer me dizer o que é... - mas ele foi enterrompido.

- Já disse que não é nada Ronald ! - falou ela mais irritada do que ja estava, e depois de alguns minutos, Hermione estava com suas mãos suadas e com sua cabeça atolada de pensamentos ruins sobre o namoro de Lilá e Rony, ela pensou "Na verdade Rony, você é o motivo, não está enxergando que eu odeio saber que minha colega de quarto e colega de aula também, está namorando com o garoto que me deixa completamente louca, que me deixa com as pernas tremendo quando chega perto de mim ?"

- Acho que se fosse algo, não seria da sua também, que você deveria estar dormindo no seu quarto agora mesmo sonhando felizmente com o fato de estar namorando com Lilá, não acha ? - Disse ela desabafando quase que desabou em palavras o que sentia, depois pensou em como poderia ter dito isso na frente de Rony, se sentiu completamente idiota quando disse aquilo.

- Na verdade, eu estava acordado a muito tempo, pensando que sentia falta de estar com você e com o Harry. - falou o ruivo com cara de inocente, e logo Hermione se sentiu uma imbecil por ter dito o que disse,mas depois pensou claramente, e dedusiu que ele ainda merecia infinitos isultos.

- Me desculpe, eu só fico meio irritada pensando... - Hermione se controlou rapidamente para não dizer o que queria.

- Pensando...? - Perguntou Rony confuso.

- Em nada ! - Disse ela rapidamente.

-Ok, se não quer me dizer tudo bem. - Sorriu - Mas, porque estava acordada essa hora ?

Hermione logo esqueceu um pouco do que a tirava do sério, e decidiu conversar com Rony amigavelmente.Não estava com vontade brigar.

- Eu só tive um pesadelo. - disse ela com um sorriso leve.

-Hmm,mas você está bem ? - perguntou Rony um pouco preocupado.

-Estou sim, acho que estou nervosa com algo, acho que pode ser as N.O.M.S.

-Você ? Nervosa ? Para as N.O.M.S ? Ata, muito engraçado Granger - respondeu o ruivo rindo, que também arrancou uma risadinha de Hermione. - Fiquei com um pouco de fome, vou buscar alguma coisa, já volto - disse Rony se dirigindo ao seu dormitório.

Rony entrou no quarto de mancinho para não acordar seus amigos e abriu seu baú que geralmente ficava encostado nos pés da cama e pegou uma caixa feijõenzinhos de todos os sabores, alguns sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçúz, um pacote de chicletes e tortinhas de abóbora, e depois levou pra Sala Comunal.

- Pronto, peguei doces, quer ? - disse oferecendo a Hermione.

- Ah, claro. - Disse Mione com um sorriso torto.

- O que quer ?

- Quero dois sapos de chocolate e uma torta de abóbora

- Pega, eu trouxe também cerveja manteigada. - Falou mostrando a garrafa.

- Ta, me da uma só.

Rony e Hermione comeram e conversaram muito sobre seus últimos anos em Hogwarts, riram das cituações que lembraram terem feito coisas inéditas, como a vez em que no primeiro ano, eles salvaram Hermione de um trasgo Montanhês e o trasgo pegou Harry pela perna e começou a bater nele, lembraram também da vez em que eles conheceram Sírius, e até da perna mordida de Rony. Enfim, riram e conversaram como nunca tinha conversado antes, Hermione realmente esqueceu de como estava triste com de uma hora para a outra, Rony pensou em algo que estava com vontade de conversar com alguém, mas não ficou confortável em pensar de conversar o que queria com o Harry, Rony achou que ele não ão com um impulso ele disse:

- Mione posso te falar uma coisa ? - disse ele com suas mãos um pouco suadas e sentindo seu corpo aquecer muito.

- Claro Rony, o que é ? - disse ela bem concentrada no que ele estaria prestes a falar.

- Eu fico meio sem graça de dizer mas...eu acho que...er...eu...não...não sou...não sou...

- O que Rony ! - disse ela curiosa.

- Tá ok, eu vou falar, eu acho que não sou apaixonado...pela...Lilá.Na verdade, não sei porque estou com ela... - Falou Ronald cabisbaixo.

Hermione parecia um pouco assustada, ela não estava entendendo porque Rony estaria dizendo isso logo pra ela, por um lado, Hermione sentiu um alívio que nunca tinha sentido na vida, como se estivesse na escuridão e achasse a luz quando Rony soltou a última palavra de sua Hermione estava confusa também, só não sabia ão depois de pensar um pouco ela disse:

- Bem Rony, acho que não devería estar falando isso pra mim, e sim com Lilá.Acho também que eu, logo eu, não posso te dizer do porque o namoro de você...posso arriscar um palpite ?

- Qual ?

- Bom, você nunca tinha namorado na vida, e nunca beijado ninguém também...isso fez com que você sentisse feliz quando Lilá te beijou...

- Bem, eu gostei quando ela me beijou, mas não porque foi ela, mas porque senti que alguém gostava de mim, isso me deixou feliz. - Ele interrompeu dando um sorriso.

- Isso é bom sim, eu senti isso quando descobri que Krum gostava de mim, mesmo eu não gostando dele do mesmo jeito.

- Como assim ? - Rony pareceu confuso.

Hermione fois e sentar do lado de Rony.

- Um dia,Krum me disse que estava gostando "mesmo" de mim, isso me deixou feliz, mas eu acho que não gosto dele mais do que um amigo... - Disse a morena enquanto olhava direto nos olhos azuis de Rony, para Hermione, nenhum garoto tinha olhos tão lindos como os de Rony, ningué se encarando, estavam cada vez mais perto como se fossem se Hermione o interrompeu.

- Mas o importante...é que se você não sabe o que fazer...eu te dou um conselho o seu coração, se isso não funcionar, bom, me procure. - Disse ela gentilmente, e assutada com o que poderia acontecer se não tivesse os interrompido,se sentiu estúpida por ter feito achou melhor assim. - Semprevou estar aqui pra te ajudar, e ajudar o Harry també muito vocês dois Rony, eu sei que nós três brigamos, e a maioria das vezes eu fico sozinho quando isso acontece, mas...eu acho que se isso não acontecesse, não seríamos melhores amigos. - Terminou com um sorrisinho se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Rony. - Boa noite !

- Boa... boa noite ! - Rony ficou abobado com o beijo de Hermione.

Capítulo 2 -

Amanhaceu, e parece que o mundo estava de bem com a vida hoje, o sol era lindo, estava claro e o céu completamente limpo de núvens pretas e feias.O dia estava maravilhoso, e graças á deus era sábado, todos os alunos estavam animados para sair pro jardim e se divertir, correr e conversar sobre as sombras das árvores frutíferas.

Quem estavam se aprontando para ir se divertir eram Rony, Hermione e Harry.O três estavam animados para ter um dia ao ar livre, pois faziam demasiado tempo que não saiam para o jardim de Hogwarts sem milhares de casacos, toucas e cachecó e Harry estavam fazendo sua higiene, já estavam prontos, Rony estavam com uma calça simles jeans e solta, uma blusa de manga curta cor de vinho e com um tê estavam com a mesma roupa, só que a blusa era verde, da cor de seus terminaram de se arrumar, foram direto para a Sala Comunal, que já estavam sendo ocupada por alguns alunos, como Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Neville Longbotton e Padma esperar Hermione, ah, Hermione...a garota que faz Rony suspirar, logo Rony pensou em Mione e de como ia ser completamente diferente dos dias que passava com ela, hoje ele iria ser gentil, ia tentar ao máximo possível não brigar com ela por coisas bobas e pensamentos vagavam, lembrando do sorriso de Hermione, seus olhos castanhos e de seus cabelos teimosos e dos poucos fios que caiam nos seus olhos perfeitos, segundo Rony.O que lhe tirou de seus devaneios, foi os gritos de uma garota loira de cabelos cacheados.

- Won ! Meu amor, estou aqui won won ! Vem cá ! - Gritou Lilá o chamando e fazendo charminho enrolando os cabelos com os dedos.

- Ah não Harry ! Não to pra ela hoje. - Disse Rony sussurrando para Harry.

- Então diz isso pra ela Rony ! - Exclamou Harry já mau humorado. - Olha só Ronald, você tem que aprender a falar as coisas na cara das pessoas, eu posso não dizer TUDO na cara das pessoas, mas estamos falando de você e não de pra Lilá que você está afim de ficar com os seus amigos lá !

- Ta, tudo bem, já volto. - Disse Rony se dirigindo até a mesa em que Lilá e sua amiga Parvati Patil estavam sentadas.

- Bom dia Lilá ! - Falou um pouco nervoso, ficando paralisado.

- Bom dia won won ! - Lilá logo foi se abraçando em Rony e beijando sua bochecha, no mesmo lugar que Hermione o momento, Rony se sentiu a diferença do beijo de Lilá pro de Hermione, estava completamente confuso com o que estava pensando agora pouco e finalmente dedusiu que estavam amando, não Lilá e sim a menina de olhos castanhos que conheceu na sua primeira viajem de trem para seu primeiro ano e Hogwarts e queo desafiaram a tornar seu inútil rato, Perebas (Peter Pettigrew), em um rato amarelo.A garota que ficou petrificada no segundo ano, por um basilísco, e que o deixou muito triste com falando da menina que brigou com ele milhares de vezes, no seu terceiro ano, por causa do seu gato Bichento e do rato dele, , da menina de cabelos cheios e dentes grandes que hoje, está uma mulher perfeitamente riu com seus pensamentos. - WON WON ! ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ ! - Gritou Lilá.

- Hã...que ? - Disse Rony acordando para o planeta Terra.

- Estavam perguntando o que vamos fazer hoje, nesse dia lindo. - Lilá perguntou se soltando de Rony.

- Ah, é que sabe...er...hoje eu estava pensando, Lilá... eu estava pensando em ficar com o Harry e a Hermione bem pra você ? - Perguntou Rony com medo da resposta e provavelmente do barraco que Lilá faria.

- Mas porque won won ? Está chateado comigo, por a caso ?

- Não, não, mas é que faz tempo que não fico com eles. - Disse Rony á abriu um sorriso inesperado, que Rony nunca esperaria dela.

- Tudo bem won won, hoje faremos diferente, ficaremos com os seus amigos, eu sei que sente falta do Harry. - Disse Lilá esquecendo propósitamente de Hermione. - Hoje, eu deixo meus amigos de lado e começamos a sair com os seus pra mim conhece-los melhor. - Lilá estava realmente passando dos limites para não gostou nada da idéia, queria ficar como antigamente, só os três, não queria a presença de Lilá enquanto estava com SEUS amigos, ela não iria querer falar sobre as coisas que últimamente falavam, Lilá era totalmente diferente dele e de Harry e Hermione.

-Mas, é que eu queria...

- Nada disso Rony, tudo bem, eu entendo, você não sabe como Harry irá reagir com sua nova namorada, afinal, sempre teve você completo,agora ele terá que dividi-lo que eu cuido de tudo, não se preocupe. - Disse Lilá o interrompendo. - Gente, hoje eu vou ficar com o won won e os amigos dele, para conhece-los ão tentem se divertir sem mim. - Lilá completou modesta como foi arrastado por ela até Harry.

- Olá Harry, sou Lavander Brown, sei que já me conhece, mas queria me apresentar eu decidi largar meus amigos e conhecer melhor vocês. - Disse sorindo.

continua: lila fica com os amigos de rony e hermione chega e eles ficam o di a juntos, hermione e lila discutem e tudo o mais e todos ficam de mau.


End file.
